Geumsaegi
*The Scout, Geumsaegdarami *The Continued Battle *A Message Sent by Geumsaegi *The Secret of Wolfspider Cave *Envoy to Mt. Rock *The Great Service of Goseumdochi *A Battle at Mt. Rock *Black Key *A Dangerous Enemy *Secret Document *Operation White Snow Continues *"Pangulggot" Reports *Through the Waves *A Hideous Plot *The Enemies are Alive *Searching For the Jewel Necklace *At the "Sturgeon" Base *Against the Danger *Operation Thunder *Pangulggot in Flames *Operation "Noose" *The Secret Document of Dr. Dudeoji *In the Den of Huinjogjebi *Against the Enemies *To the Den of the Wolf Unit *Enemies are Vicious |english = Ginio }} Geumsaegdarami "Golden Squirrel" (금색다람이) is the main protagonist of . He's also known as Geumbitdarami (금빛다람이), "Geumbitdallangi" (금빛달랑이), and more commonly referred to as Geumsaegi "Golden" (/kɯmsɛːɡi/, 금색이). He is an undercover scout from Flower Hill who infiltrates the weasels and mice by pretending to be a field mouse, and he easily builds in their ranks. Appearance Geumsaegi has a basic design. He has a single wide forehead stripe and the top of his tail is a solid brown. His most well known outfit is the "Special Aide" Outfit. He wears a solid brown uniform and his helmet is half black with a white dividing line and a yellow triangle in the middle-front. The collar of his shirt is red with white circles on either side in the front. The cuffs of his sleeves are a lighter brown and he wears a dark brown belt (with a golden buckle) and boots. He also has a pistol holster at the right hip. His look is symbolic of a North Korean soldier uniform. Personality Geumsaegi shows a level-headedness and is very clever. He is very perceptive and can figure out the enemy's plans even in high-stress situations. He is not one to lose his temper, although he acts out on several occasions. Abilities Geumsaegi is a master at martial arts. He has also shown some effectiveness on pistols and close combat. These are shown in many occasions throughout the two series. Relationships Allies: *Flower Hill **Bamsaegi **Juldarami **Scout Goseumdochi **Murori **Commander Darami **Commander Goseumdochi **Murori (Series 2) **Undochi *Weasel Unit Undercover **Commander Jogjebi **Mangko Briefly **Dr. Huinjogjebi *Wolf Unit Undercover **Commander Seungnyangi **Assistant Jogjebi **Officer Yeou Adversaries: *Weasel Unit **Commander Jogjebi **Search Commander **Field Mouse No. 2 **Special Corps Commander **Field Mouse No. 6 **Chief of Staff **Aekku **Geomeunjogjebi **Dr. Huinjogjebi *Wolf Unit **Commander Seungnyangi *Mulmangcho *Oegwipali Juldarami Judarami is Geumsaegi's best friend and partner. Mulmangcho Since the beginning these two have been at each others throats. Ever since the whole incident on Mt. Rock, Mulmangcho has sworn to take down Geumsaegi and vice versa. Their everlasting rivalry will continue on until the other is dead. Bamsaegi Bamsaegi is Geumsaegi's younger brother. Scout Goseumdochi TBA Commander Jogjebi As well connected as they looked, Geumsaegi did quite a great job at beguiling Jogjebi's trust in him. Acting as a sworn ally and loyal assistant to the weasel commander. As shelled as Geumsaegi was with the commander, he is completely engulfed for his hatred in Jogjebi. Commander Seungnyangi As the same with Jogjebi, Geumsaegi believes he can achieve the same results with Seungnyangi. What he didn't count on was Seungnyangi being extremely cautious of who he surrounds himself with. Brave Soldiers Brave Soldiers saw several characters use Geumsaegi's avatar. Gallery Geumsaegi/Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Flower Hill Category:Squirrels